Complicated Love
by DarkNexusVII
Summary: During Blake's time in the White Fang, she was saved by Jaune. They both became great friends, Blake later leaves them. But before she leaves she's was given a photo. The photo reminded Blake the happiness moment of her life and kept her going over the years. Nine years later, she is on an airship to Beacon. She wonders if he kept the promise as well.
1. Chapter I

_Chapter I: Remembrance _

**9 years ago I met a boy about my age. We were both 8, but the difference between us was that I was a Faunus and he was a human. But he didn't treat me like most humans did to us as a people, he treated me like a friend an "equal" and because of that he gave me hope that not everyone is the same as those who discriminated us. When we both became friends I spent some time with him and his family, during that time it was possibly the happiest moment of my life. I didn't have to participate in the protest that the White Fang does for many times professing the equality that our people were promised. I didn't have to stand out in the streets helping them boycott. I felt at peace and living a short, but happy life that I never experience's before. But I knew that I couldn't stay with them forever and when the next boycott occurred I left, but I left with something special that I kept with me forever.**

In a bright sunny day in the streets of vale, a crowd of people formed, these people were a combination of Faunus and Humans. Many members of the crowd were holding out protest signs, and remarking the, "Equality that the Faunus was deserved". "Stop the discrimination towards our people", "Fix the way you treat your dust miners" and etc. These were the things that were constantly yelled out in the streets when the White Fang were doing their protest.

In the crowd of protesters was a small Faunus girl with amber eyes, and cat ears, holding her own protest sign. She was walking with the crowd, following what they were doing.

She yelled out, "Please stop the discriminating towards our people!" "Help us stop the injustice that they are doing".

The crowds of Faunus continue to do this and soon the crowds were moving towards a Schnee Dust Company building. The yelling continued, soon thing were being thrown at the security guards. The little Faunus girl was looking at the direction that the crowd was facing, but she then looked out towards the shops, and people nearby. One thing caught her eye; it was a small boy about her size with pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. The boy was with his mother looking at the crowd; there faces were filled with sadness. She looked away from them, and soon her attention was directed towards the Schnee Dust Company building. She saw that more guards started to appear with gas masks, and they were carrying small cylinder type object.

One of the guards released the pin of the object and launches it towards them. As it was in the air a woman cried in fear of what they were doing, the security guards were throwing chokedust. This was a common thing that was used to scare away the crowds that the White Fang usually create. Usually the protesters would go to a safer place to continue, but the chokedust was being thrown around the group, soon one was thrown within the group. Most of the protesters drop their protest signs to cover their nose from the dust, the little Faunus did the same as well and as the guards were advancing towards them the crowd began to disperse trying to get away from the guards.

The little girl was in front of the crowd when it happen, she tried to get away as well, but was being dropped down by the rushing crowd. Then something hit her head 'pretty' hard, soon she was starting to cough from the dust that she inhaled. Her vision began to darken, she tried to stand up, but she stumbled down soon the chokedust would leave her body unconscious. Her eyes began to slowly fall because of the chokedust, but as her eyes were close to shutting she saw the boy from earlier. The boy was running towards her, his mouth and nose were covered by a towel, she then blacked out.

The little Faunus girl was dreaming of a world where discrimination, hate and injustice were lost because of the White Fangs efforts. All the bad treatment that the Faunus experience were gone, she saw her dream before her eyes and saw an older version of herself going into Beacon Academy to be a huntress and using the skills she have to help others. But her dream soon began to fade and fade, seeing this she began to run towards her fading dream it was further and further away from her until it was completely gone. Soon her dream became a nightmare, the Faunus were being treated worst then what they were treated before. The White Fang being put into prison and her chances of going to Beacon were slipping further away from her. She was angry, scared, and depressed by it all, the thing that scared her most was that this can all happen and she screamed because of fear from it being all real. She screamed and screamed denying the fact that it could happen. She continued to do this until she was suddenly awoke by someone shaking her body.

"Wake up!" "Wake up!" "It's all a dream, don't worry your safe". 'Please don't be scared." Those were the things she heard as her eye lids began to rise up. Her eyes were beginning focus onto the person saying those things towards her. What she saw shocked her; the boy she saw before she blacked out was the one saying those things to her.

"Are you alright?" asked the boy. "Yea I am, thanks for asking" she said. He smiled "OK just making sure, I was worried about you after I helped you get out of that mess". "You were?" she questioned. The boy nodded, "Yea I was because you and a few dozen or so people were left out in the streets as the people doing that to you were advancing" "I didn't want to leave any girl at all like that".

Her mouth dropped down a bit and she soon drifted back to her thoughts, "This boy doesn't even know who I am, but neither the less he risked his own well-being to save me a complete stranger desbite my Faunus heritage". He saved me, he saved me, and those were the things she can only think of.

"Hello?" "Are you still their" as he slowly waved his arm towards her. She soon snapped back to reality and quickly replied "Yea I still am". She heard a sigh from him. "Good because I thought you were about to black out again".

She shook her head. "Well tell me about yourself like if you have any family or friends at all?" asked the boy. As the boy asked the question he saw that the girl sat up more and pulled her knees closer to her face, she then laid her forehead onto her knees. A tear drop down from her eye slowly riding down to her chin as she recalled the hardship she experience during her life. The memories were coming back to her like the lost of her mother, the disappearance of her dad, her whole life with the White Fang and helping them protest.

"No I don't" she said sadly as more tears began to fall. She continued to cry for a few moments until she felt a warm arm wrapping around her into a hug. She didn't look up to face him, she heard him say "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like that I didn't know." "I don't have many friends either", "But we can both be friends if you want?" asked the boy as he still hugged her. She looked up to see his face and he let go of his arms to give her a bit of space.

She looked into his eyes and smiled despite the crying that she did and she replied "I would like that a lot". "Well since we both are going to be friends then we should introduce ourselves to each other". He moved his hand towards her, his hand ready from a hand shake from her. "Hi my name is Jaune Arc" replied the smiling boy. The Faunus girl smiled as well, then she started reaching for his hand, but stop midway scared because she never did this before, she shook those fears aside and shook his hand. She replied "Hi Jaune my name is Blake Belladonna".


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Reminisce

Blake woke up the next day with the smell of Pancakes and maple syrup in the air. As she begins to rise out of the bed she saw Jaune walk into the room.

He smiled and said "Good morning Blake."

"Good morning to you as well Jaune." Smiled Blake

Jaune walked up to her and handed her a new toothbrush still in its box, tooth paste and a towel. "Here these are for you to use before you get ready to eat breakfast Blake".

"Thanks Jaune."

"No problem Blake, the bathroom is across the hall and when you're done come down the stairs to eat OK" remarked Jaune.

"OK Jaune I will be down soon" replied Blake. Jaune smiled and soon walked down the staircase, as they went down Blake went across the hall to brush her teeth and get ready for the day.

After a few minutes Blake walked down the staircase and smelled pancakes, eggs, and bacon from the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen, she sees Jaune sitting on the chair eating his pancake, a women and a man most likely his parents, the women was making food while the man was looking over his scroll. No one saw her walk in the kitchen except Jaune, He ate a bit of his pancake and said "Oh hi Blake".

She replied "Hi Jaune".

The women looked over to Blake and smiled, "Oh hello there."

"Good Morning Mrs. Arc" responded Blake.

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"OK Elizabeth." Elizabeth set a plate of pancakes down on the table and said "Here you go Blake; your name is Blake right?" Blake nodded and sat down on the chair, where Elizabeth placed her food, beside her was a glass of orange juice, spoons, forks, eggs, and maple syrup.

Her stomach started to growl from the lack of food since yesterday. Jaune laugh a bit after hearing it and Blake's face grew red of embarrassment from Jaune's laugh. She began to add maple syrup to the pancake, and soon began to eat the pancake. She ate the first pancake and grabbed the cup of orange juice to drink it. She heard Elizabeth ask her "Do you like the pancakes?"

"Yes I do and do appreciate the kind hospitality you all have shown me."

Blake heard Jaune's dad say "It no problem at all Blake it's better for a kid like you to stay here with us than deal with the contempt our people have for yours and my name is Noah," "Noah Arc".

Blake then replied "But again thank you because I was never really given hospitality like this before".

Elizabeth said "Well you can stay here with us as long as you want Blake, you and your people deserve a better life than what others have shown to the Faunus".

Blake smiled and looks down sadly, the memory of her parents and the life she had before she lost them. A tear fell from her eye, but she quickly wiped away the tear with the paper towel next to her.

Jaune's dad walked up and said "Well I must really get going, business to take care of; it was nice meeting you Blake.

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you."

Noah smiled and walked up to his wife to give her a goodbye kiss and he patted Jaune's hair before going. Noah said his goodbyes and went out from the front door.

After Noah left Jaune and Blake had finish their breakfast. As Blake gets up to put the plate away Elizabeth grabs the plate before Blake could reach it.

"It alright Elizabeth I could have done it myself."

"No Blake I will do it because you are a guest in the family."

"Ok then Elizabeth."

Jaune got up from his chair and handed his mom his plate, she took the plate and began to wash the dishes. At that time Jaune began to clean up the table and putting the left over in the refrigerator. Blake then stood there for a few moments waiting for them to be done; Jaune finished earlier then his mom.

"Mom I'm going to show Blake around the house ok?"

"It ok Jaune you can go ahead and do that while I finish washing the dishes."

"Ok see you mom."

Both Blake and Jaune began to walk up the stair case. Jaune showed Blake where his room was located. They enter the room and in it there were pictures of him and his family, a bookshelf, his bed, and toy figures of hunter and huntresses. What caught Blake's eye were his toy figures of Hunters and Huntresses.

"I see you found my toys."

"Yea I do, but there is nothing to be shy about because some Faunus at my age had some of them as well.

"Well I don't see why not because I think it's a lot of peoples dream to become a hunter or huntresses and attend Beacon."

"Yea it is" Blake said sadly.

Jaune saw this and placed his hand on her shoulder. Blake looked at him after she felt him touch her shoulder. "Blake anyone can do if they have the heart and determination even you." Blake smiled as he said that, she heard Jaune's mother calling Jaune downstairs to help her with something. He yelled "OK mom I will be right their mom." Jaune then turned over to Blake and told her that he'll be right back. Blake replied "OK Jaune see you in a bit."

After Jaune left she looked at Jaune's bookshelf she saw a book out-of-place than the rest. Blake went over to the book and pulled it out from the bookshelf; she held the book with both of her hands and went over to Jaune's bed to look at the contents of the book.

The book was called "Fairy Tales" and when she turned to the first page it showed different sections of the book she looked down and in one of the sections it was called "Tales of the Brave Knight". She turned the book to that section, the text in the section reads "Once upon a time, there was a Knight" Blake turned the next page "This Knight had unheeded courage that no other Knight possessed in the land". This knight wasn't the strongest, or the fastest, but he had a good heart and was always willing to do the right thing. Blake continued to read the story not noticing anything happening around her.

Jaune walked up stairs after helping his mom with a gift she made for Blake; he walked to his room to see Blake sitting down in his bed reading his favorite book. He smiled that Blake was reading his favorite book. Jaune went over to her; he got his hands and covered them over Blake's eyes. Jaune felt Blake's hands trying to remove his hands from her eyes.

"Jaune, Jaune is that you?"

"Yea it is me" laughed Jaune. His hands then began to let out Blake's eyes, she turned her body towards his and she set down the book. She smirked at him as she was looking at him; she then pushed Jaune out of his bed. She heard a loud crash and giggled a bit, Jaune got up and asked her "Hey what was that for Blake."

Blake was still gigging "Pay back from blocking my eye site while reading the book."

"Pay back huh" he replied and slowly started walking up to her.

Blake's gave him a confused look "Uh Jaune what are yo...", but before she could finish her sentence Jaune hugged her.

Soon Blake's face grew red for the amount of embarrassment she was feeling, she was trying to get out of Jaune's arms, but couldn't.

"Jaune can you let me go."

He was laughing a bit, "If you say 'pretty please' Blake" as he said in a childish way.

Blake let out a huff of frustration "Can pretty please with cherries on top let me go Jaune."

"Well since you asked so nicely then OK I will" said Jaune, he then let go of Blake and saw her face still red from the embarrassment.

Blake then laughed a bit, "Jaune sometimes I really do hate you."

Jaune caught her sarcastic voice "I hate you to" in a playful way and they both laughed.

* * *

Later that day Jaune showed Blake the other rooms inside his house, he showed her the war room, training room, all bedrooms, bathrooms, and etc. When they were finish it was already Dinner time, Noah came home and greeted all of them as he entered the kitchen. Today they were having steak, mashed, corn and rice. As they were eating Jaune's father was telling his family what he done today. As he continued Blake had finish her food and told them that she was heading out for today, she then began to climb up the stairs to her room. She then grabbed the covers of her bed and pulled them over to her body as she lay on her bed. After several minutes of lying down in her bed she heard someone going up the stairs.

Soon she heard a knock on her door and she got up to see who it was. She saw Jaune waiting by the door with something on he was hiding in his back and she saw that his face was red.

Blake got up and walked over to him, "Is something wrong Jaune?"

"Blake can you please close your eyes?"

Blake looked curious, but did what Jaune asked her to. Blake closed her eyes, she then felt a fabric wrap around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now Blake."

Blake opened her eyes and saw that a black scarf was placed around her neck.

She touched the fabric; the scarf was made of cashmere. "Jaune that's really sweet of you to give me this" smiled Blake.

Jaune placed his hand on the back of his neck, "It really wasn't my idea Blake my mom made this for you, so that when you feel cold this scarf will keep your face warm".

"Well either way it was sweet of you and your family to give me this scarf." She approached to Jaune to hug him, he hugged her back and after a few moments of hugging they stopped.

"Well it's getting pretty late and I'm about to get some sleep, but before I leave I wanted to give you my favorite book to read when you can't sleep." He placed the book on her hands and soon told her "Well goodnight Blake, see you in the morning." Smiled Jaune and as he was leaving he felt an arm grabbing his arm, he looked over to see a teary Blake.

"I can't thank you enough for the compassion you all have shown me, I never had this kindness before, I was always shunned by my heritage, and you all have given so much kindness."

"Words can't describe how happy I been."

Jaune smiled and approached her. She looked over at him; Jaune then took out his hanker-chief and started to wipe the tears away from a teary Blake. When he finished he hugged Blake and whispered "You don't need to thank me Blake, please don't cry Blake, I hate seeing anyone sad or in pain." Jaune let go Blake and started to walk out-of the room, but before he left he stopped on the door way.

He looked over at her, "Get some sleep Blake it's getting pretty late."

Blake looked over at him still a bit teary and replied "OK Jaune I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow to" replied a sleepy Jaune.

Blake went over to her bed with the scarf wrapped around her neck and she was still holding the book in her hands. She sat down at the bed, Blake whipped the last tears that were in her eye and began to read the book that she read earlier today. Soon her eyes began to fall; she then closed the book and placed it on the table besides her. She closed her eyes and soon enough she drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

Several days had passed since Blake received the scarf and read her first ever book. Since that book Blake has read all of books that Jaune has when she gets the chance to. When she didn't get the chance Jaune and she would start a conversation with each other. In their discussion they would talk about a bit about themselves, their dreams and each time they would become closer friends. In one of the days they all went out to a restaurant to eat. Jaune's parents bought her some new clothes for the occasion. Blake climbed down the stairs after getting dressed and in the living room there was Jaune's family. Jaune smiled when he saw her and Noah asked if everyone was ready, they replied "Yes they were." They all soon went out from the front door and got inside of Noah's car.

After a few minutes of driving they soon arrived at the restaurant, they got out of the car and went inside of the restaurant. When they got inside of the restaurant Blake was astonished how appealing the restaurant was inside, the women in the counter asked if they had reservation placed already.

"Yes the Arc family" said Noah.

The women typed the name on the computer and after a short time she said "Yes you do right this way sir." She then led them to their table. They sat down on the chairs and later they ordered their food. Jaune's parents ordered the food that Blake and Jaune wanted. Their foods arrived and they all ate the food that was ordered. Occasionally they would talk about the things that occurred today and about themselves to Blake. Blake would also do the same and talk about her past to them a bit more.

When they finished with their food they had deserts, Jaune's Parents both had cheese cake, Blake and Jaune had a sundae. Jaune was quickly eating his sundae, Jaune was then being called by Blake when he looked over at her half of his face was covered with ice cream. Blake and Jaune's parents laughed a bit,

"What are you guys laughing at?" questioned Jaune.

Blake then went over to Jaune and whipped the ice cream off of Jaune's face with a paper towel. Jaune thanked Blake. "Any time Jaune" replied Blake. But soon after that trouble occurred during the night.

Several men approached their table, all looking very irritated. Noah glanced at them and asked "Is there a problem?"

One of them stepped forward and yelled "Of course there is a problem." "Why do you have a Faunus with you?"

Noah replied "She a friend and buddy I'm not looking for trouble or anything, but I would really appreciate it if you leave us alone."

"And if we don't?" questioned the man.

Noah then slowly rose from his chair, and was face to face with the man. Noah locked on the man's eyes, he flinched a bit, but the stranger still looked at Jaune's dad.

"I really don't want to cause a scene, but I will if I have to" responded Noah as he cracked his knuckles.

The man in the back of the group responded "Man let's go, we don't want to get kicked out of the restaurant for something stupid like this", but the man's voice had a hint of fear and hesitation. The man in front then glanced back at Noah, Noah saw that he had grim look on his face and a bit of sweat was building up. The man then nodded "Yea your right" and soon the group quickly left. Noah smirked after he seen how quickly they left and began to sat down in his chair.

During the situation Blake was shocked how Noah handled the situation and his son was smiling as the men went away.

As Noah sat down he heard Blake say "Thanks for that Noah" he smiled a bit.

"You don't need to thank me Blake; I was just protecting you from those types of people."

Blake smiled "OK."

"Well we should be going now because I want to show you two a special place that I and my best friend went to before we got into beacon". Blake and Jaune both looked excited when Noah said that and they both smiled.

They all soon left and entered inside Jaune's dad's car. On the drive to the special place that Jaune's dad talked about in the restaurant Jaune would ask many times if they were their yet and every time Noah would laugh, he would reply "No son were not, Please be patient."

Jaune would look disappointed, but replied "OK dad I will."

Later in the drive the car suddenly began to slow down, Blake and Jaune looked around the area; they both saw that they were near a hill. Noah stepped out of the car soon Blake, Jaune and Elizabeth stepped out as well. Noah then walked them over to the hill top, when Blake went over to Noah to see what was over the hill. When Blake looked over the hill her eyes sparkled. She saw beacon overlooking the city, the lights shining bright over the dark moon night sky. Blake looked over to Jaune to see that he had the same feeling as well, his eyes also sparkling with excitement.

"It looks so amazing" whispered Blake, Jaune heard this as well and responded "Yea it is". They both felt a hand placed on their shoulders, they looked over to see who did that and saw that it was Noah. He smiled at them and pulled them closer to him.

"Me and my friends would go here when we attended signal, this was the place that we would always visit."

"We talked about our dreams a lot, attending Beacon and use the training we learned to help the innocent, and protect others." Noah then looked at both of them, "I hope you two have the same dream as well." They both nodded their heads and smiled. "I think that you both should take a picture together" suggested Noah.

Blake replied "Yea we should", Jaune agreed as well.

Soon Blake and Jaune were beside one another, Blake placed her right arm on Jaune's shoulder and Jaune did the same. Noah was besides Elizabeth; he took out his camera and looked into it. He then said "Smile you to", they both smiled and after a few seconds of waiting they saw a flash and along that was a ding noise. Blake and Jaune went out of the pose they were in, Noah smiled at the picture, "It's a cute picture isn't it Elizabeth?" as he showed it to her.

Elizabeth looked at the picture, "It really is" she said with a smile.

"Let us see dad, Let us see" asked an excited Jaune.

"Yea let us" asked Blake.

Noah chuckled a bit, "You two will, just please settle down" said Noah. He then showed them the picture.

"Wow it is a good picture" said Blake, Jaune looked and agreed as well.

"I hope you two still are friends later in the future" said Noah.

"Yea we probably will dad."

"We will Noah" said Blake.

But little did they know, later in the future this picture is what kept their friendship strong.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for the delay in the chapters, I was trying to make the chapter really long and start another chapter, then uploading them both at the same day, but I didn't want to keep all of you waiting. The book "Fair Tales" was from AnInterestedThirdParty and his story "High Gallantry". The credit goes to him and allowing me to use it. Even the "Tales of a Brave Knight". A shout out to my friend Carl or Yeager bombastic for helping me with the ideas and reading over the story to point out any errors he sees. I apologize for the grammar errors and etc. If you guy's see me update and you don't see another chapter, then I'm probably fixing errors I see while I read it over.**


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: Departure

Blake was sitting down in the couch reading another book by herself. No one was with her in the living room. Noah had already left for work, Jaune and Elizabeth went to buy supplies. She read the book for a few moments, but stopped after looking at the time. The clock read 5:30pm she closed the book and set it down on the table. Blake sat there for a few moments and just looked at the ceiling she then went over to grab the TV remote. She turned on the TV and what she saw shocked her.

VNN channel showed up when Blake turned it on. She saw footage of the White Fang continuing the protests that they usually do. Members of the group were shouting and carrying their protest signs walking around in a circle for people to see. Moments later she saw choke dust being thrown at the protesters, and when the protesters scattered the dogs soon arrived.

"Usually they don't use dogs to scare us away" thought Blake as she continued to watch.

The dogs began to bark at the Faunus. When some got close to the dog it attack them, but its attacks didn't injure them badly. It only bites off its victim's shirt or it tried to jump on him or her. But the people that were handling the dog didn't let it loose to wreak havoc on the Faunus. Blake saw in horror the amount of Faunus left behind because of the choke dust. She also saw men and women being put into hand cuffs and being escorted by the Vale Police department into police vans. The footage became smaller and a woman showed up to speak.

"This incident occurred this morning during 8:00am when members of the White Fang began to march from their home into the streets." "When the march stopped they were at another Schnee Dust Company building and soon more and more supports arrived at the scene." "But later during the day the Vale Police Apartment arrived to disband the protesters."

She continued "The police captain authorized the officers to use K9 units to disband the growing crowd." "Later more officers came to the scene with police dogs and choke dust."

"_Oh my god_" thought a fearful Blake as she continued to watch the news.

"Several members of the White Fang were injured from this incident, but no one died and some of the Faunus were arrested." "This is the Vale News Network and stay tune for other latest news in Vale later today."

A commercial came on after the broadcast. Blake then slowly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She then turned her body to face the couch.

"I forgot what the White Fang were doing when I was living with Jaune's family."

"While I was living happily with them, my kind was dealing with the racism that we deal with every day."

She thought about the hardship she faced every day when she was with them, people didn't want to help us, and we weren't even allowed to go in some places because we were Faunus. Tears slowly formed on Blake's eyes as she recalled them.

She was on the verge of crying her heart out.

* * *

"How" Blake said.

"Can I be so selfish and neglect helping them." She then cried heavily.

Jaune was with his mom buying things in the store. He was walking around in the store, but not too far away from his mom, he then saw the book section of the store. Jaune went over his mom.

"Mom."

She looked down on Jaune and crouch down a bit to face her son in the eye. She then placed both of her hands on his shoulder and asked "Yes Jaune, what is it?"

"I think we should get Blake a new book to read."

She smiled "I think that is a great idea."

Elizabeth then stood up and walked with Jaune to the book area of the store. For several minutes they both looked around the area to find a book. They later found a book that they both thought Blake will like and then they continued to find other things they needed. After they were done paying for the items they got in the car to get home. As the ride went on, it started to get dark and the moon was soon out .But before they got home, Elizabeth stopped her car. Jaune looked around the area.

"Mom, why did we stop here?"

She unclipped her seatbelt "I need to do one more thing before we get home."

Jaune signed "Ok then Mom I will just wait inside of the car while you do whatever you need to do."

Elizabeth smiled "Don't worry Jaune I will be out quick." She then went out of the car and into the store.

* * *

Blake was still lying in the couch thinking about what she should do. "Should I leave and go help the White Fang or should stay and live with Jaune's family."

She yelled in frustration "I don't know what to do."

The front door opened, Blake got up from the couch to see who it was. She saw Noah walk in the house and close the door. Noah looked over the coach, and he sees Blake.

Noah smiled "Hello Blake."

"Hi Noah, and welcome back" replied Blake.

Noah took off his jacket and set it on the hanger in the closet. "Where is Jaune and Elizabeth, Blake?"

"They are both out getting stuff in the store."

"Ok then Blake." He then walked over to the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. Noah walked out of the kitchen moments later and walked over to Blake.

"Are you hungry Blake because I can cook something quick for both of us to eat while waiting for them?" questioned Noah.

"No it's quite alright Noah."

"Ok Blake."

Noah walked back to the kitchen to prepare dinner for his family. When he was gone Blake lied down on the couch. "_I still don't know what I should do_" thought Blake.

Noah was preparing food for his family; while he was cooking he worried about Blake. "_I wonder if she is ok_" he thought.

"_It looked like she was crying_."

"_I should probably go and talk to her_." Noah stopped preparing the food he was working on and then he walked in the living room. He saw that Blake was lying down on the couch. Noah sat down beside her.

"Blake, is there something wrong?"

When she heard his voice she got up from the couch. "No Noah there really is nothing wrong."

"Blake, you know you can trust me right?"

She sadly looked down, "Yea I can."

"If you trust me Blake, please tell me what is wrong I want to help you." Noah grasps her hand and held them close.

Blake eyes soon become teary "I don't know what I should do Noah." She then got closer to Noah and hugged him.

He held her close "Do what Blake?"

"I don't know if I should stay here with you or leave and help the White Fang." She whimpered more tears flowed down her eyes.

"What made you think about this Blake?"

She sniffed several times and said "When I watch the TV earlier today and saw what happened with the White Fang and when I thought about it more, it brought back memories that I forgot when I was with you all."

"Now I just don't know if it is fair to stay here and live a happy life with you all and neglect the work that the White Fang are doing to help us."

More and more tears poured down Blake's eyes and she sadly ask "Noah please tell me what I should do, please help me decide?"

Noah hugged her tighter "Blake I can't make that decision for you it is your choose to choose what you will do, but I want you to know whatever you choose you will always have a place with us."

Blake continued hugging Noah, letting all of her feelings out.

He then stroke her hair whispering in her cat ears "It's all right Blake just let it out."

She continued to cry for a while and when she finish Noah spoke. "Blake I will promise not to tell them, it's your choice if you want to or not, it is not my place to speak for you."

She smiled "Thanks Noah, for helping me when I needed it the most."

"I'm always here to help." Noah smiled at her and walked inside of the kitchen.

Blake wiped the last tear away from her eye. "I have a lot of thinking to do later today" she thought while lying down on the couch again.

The front door opened Jaune and Elizabeth entered the house. "Sorry were late" Elizabeth said.

"Mom had to do something on the way back dad." Jaune then placed the shopping bags on the table.

Noah was starting to cook the food again. He asked "What were you doing anyways honey?"

Elizabeth got close to his ear and whispered something to him. Jaune was curiously looking at them. Noah nodded and smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hey dad what did mom tell you?"

Noah placed the food on the plate and continued to stir the pot. "Son it's a surprise that you will really like" he said while smiling at him.

Jaune shoulders dropped and he sadly looked at his dad "Uh, but dad I hate surprises."

"I know you do son, but just be patient ok."

His son sighed "Ok dad."

"Elizabeth, can you take over for me?"

"Sure I will."

Noah then walked over to his son, patting his sons head. "Jaune why don't you talk to Blake, you have been a way for a while now" Noah Suggested.

Jaune grinned "Yea that's a great idea dad, I should." He then went over to the living room to talk to Blake.

Noah then walked back to the stove, helping Elizabeth with the cooking. He heard her say "He's reminds me of you, you know."

He smiled "Yea he sure does remind you of me."

"So what are you going to do about Jaune when he starts attending Signal?"

"I don't know yet" a worried Noah said.

"Well so far he's been remarked as one of the best students they had in the school he is attending so far" his wife said.

"He is always been a quick learner."

"I think that you should help him by training him outside of school and besides it will help you get closer to your son" she suggested.

He grinned "Yea that is a good idea Elizabeth, I think I will consider it later when he starts."

Elizabeth smiled at him and he did the same then they both continued cooking.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Jaune walked up to Blake. She didn't notice that he was near her, still buried in her thoughts. Jaune smirked after a few moments then he started to tickle Blake. She was caught off guard when he began to do that. Laughter was heard in the living room. Over the past month Jaune learned that Blake was very tickles. Sometimes Jaune would hear her try to talk, but her laughing would interrupt her sentence.

He continued to do this for a few moments, but stopped believing that he tickled her enough. Blake then looked at him angrily and asked "Jaune why did you do that?"

He began acting dumb and replied "Do what?" As he lifted his arms as if he didn't know what she was on about.

"Don't play dumb on me; you almost tickled me to death when I was thinking."

"Well now that you mentioned it I did do that didn't I" Jaune said as he grinned. "But it didn't look like you were thinking at all it kind of looked like you were very sad about something."

Her eyes widen, "_Is it really that easy for people to notice how I feel_" she thought.

"Anyways do you want to talk about it Blake."

"NO" Blake quickly said.

"Are you…"

"Yes positive" she said quickly.

"Well ok then."

"_It seems like she is trying to hide something he thought."_

Blake looked down the thoughts of her people needing help still in her head. "_What should I do_?

Jaune saw that she looked sad. "_Did I make her feel sad?"_ He sadly looked down "_I should probably apologize to her_."

"Blake?"

She looked up at him, "Yes Jaune."

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Bothering you while you were thinking and making you feel sad."

Blake looked at Jaune's eyes, noticing that he also is feeling sad as well. "Jaune it's not your fault that I'm feeling like this."

He raised his head still having a sad expression and spoke "How do I know that you're not saying that to make me feel better."

She was taken aback by what he just said "_Does he really think that I would do something like that to him, I would never do such a thing to anyone."_

"You are a very good friend Blake and I don't want to loss you because of what I did."

She was shocked "_He considered me a good friend when we only know each other for a month."_

"I don't know what to say Jaune."

"But I'm glad that you considered me a good friend Jaune and yes I did mean it when I said you didn't make me feel sad something else did."

Jaune smiled at her "Ok I believe you." He got close to her and hugged her. He got close to her cat ears to whisper "Sorry for ever doubting you."

Blake hugged him tighter and replied "Thank you for being my first friend Jaune and for helping me."

"I would always help a friend like you."

* * *

_**During the Night**_

Everyone was asleep during the night except Blake. She awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. In her mind she was constantly thinking about what she should do. Her mind would drift back to the conversation she had with Noah hours before. The words he said to her were what she was thinking about the most.

"_Blake I can't make that decision for you it is your choose to choose what you will do, but I want you to know whatever you choose you will always have a place with us."_

These were the words that Noah said to her. She continued to think on the subject for a while. But one thought appeared in her head and it was while she was sleeping in this bed the White Fang were doing another one of their protest outside. Wait, and waiting, and waiting for something to happen, for change. But so far all she did this past month was living in Jaune's family house and being selfish.

"_I haven't even helped them at all in this past month."_

"_I can't spend the rest of my life in here while the White Fang are trying to achieve equality."_

"_I need to set aside my happiness to help my people." _ Soon she fell asleep.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

In the morning all 4 of them were eating their breakfast and talking among one another. Blake was quiet though, silently eating her food while listening to them talk. But after a while she spoke up.

"Jaune, Noah and Elizabeth I….I have to tell you all something."

Jaune and Elizabeth looked at her with a worried and curious expression. But Noah knew what she was about to. "_So she decided huh" _he thought.

Blake sadly looked at them, tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes and spoke "I decided that I am going to return to the White Fang."

Jaune's jaws dropped and he asked "But why Blake?"

She stared at him and spoke "Jaune I can't just stay here living so happily, while the White Fang are trying to help my people."

"It would be selfish of me to do that; my place is with the White Fang anyways I need to return and I have to do my part in helping to achieve equality for my race."

Blake saw that Jaune was sobbing, Elizabeth was becoming teary as well and Noah looked down sadly on Blake.

"When are you leaving Blake?" Noah asked

She was whipping away the tears on the face, but quietly replied "Later today."

"Ok."

Jaune placed his head on the table, sniffing and sobbing about Blake's soon departure. "_Why does she want to go?" _

"_I don't understand why she wants to leave and I don't think I ever will understand."_ He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw his dad. Jaune faced his dad and hugged him.

"Jaune don't be sad my boy, it is all going to be ok."

Elizabeth finally spoke "Before you go Blake, we have something to give you."

"Ok Elizabeth."

Elizabeth got up from her chair and went upstairs to get the items she spoke of. Jaune let go of his dad arms and sat on his chair. They all were quiet in the kitchen, not daring to speak with one another. Then Elizabeth arrived in the kitchen. She had a bag with her and something in an envelope.

"Blake, here are the things we bought for you yesterday, but forgot to give you." Elizabeth then handed Blake a bag.

The young Faunus took the bag and opened the bag. Her eyes sparkled in the bag were new books that they bought Blake the day before. She smiled at Elizabeth Blake placed the books on the table and went over to hug her.

"Thank you for getting me these Elizabeth."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and hugged her tighter. "It's was Jaune's idea Blake you should be thanking him not me."

Blake pulled away from Elizabeth and walked over to Jaune. He glanced at Blake and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for getting me those books Jaune it was really thoughtful of you to do that" said Blake.

He looked away in embarrassment and replied "Umm it was nothing Blake I just thought of you when I saw that the books."

"It was still sweet of you to do Jaune, I appreciate it." Blake wrapped her arms around Jaune's back. They were both like this for a few moments until Jaune spoke.

Jaune bitterly whispered to her "I'm going to miss you Blake."

She replied "I know Jaune and I'm going to miss you to."

The tears started forming back in both of their eyes. "Then why are you leaving Blake?"

"I have to help them Jaune, I can't just stay here while the White Fang are trying to stop the discrimination that others are doing to us."

He sighed heavily "I know Blake and I can't stop you from changing your mind" as he whipped away the tears in his eyes.

Blake pulled away from Jaune and placed her back on his back, she then held his hand while looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

It was 5:00PM when the time arrived. Jaune's parents, Jaune and Blake stepped out of the car. The young cat Faunus was wearing the scarf that she was given during the first week she met them. She was also carrying a backpack that they gave her. In front of them were a group of protesters getting ready to head out. Blake stood near Jaune looking at the protesters intensely. Noah and Elizabeth walked over to Blake. The members of the Arc family surrounded Blake and they soon hugged her one last time before she is gone.

They all then pulled away from Blake and a teary Elizabeth spoke "Make sure you stay safe Blake and don't do anything risky ok."

She smiled at her and replied "Don't worry I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Blake."

"Yes Elizabeth."

"I'm glad that we met you."

"Me to" said a sad Blake.

Noah then spoke "Blake stay safe and don't ever allow someone to change who you are and what you want to do."

Blake nodded. "Noah."

"Yes."

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed it the most."

Noah smiled at her and slowly stroke her hair when he hugged her. "Like I said Blake, I am here to help." He let go of Blake and walked over to his wife. Noah pulled his wife closer to him and held her hand. Elizabeth placed her head on Noah shoulders and watched her son preparing to saying his final goodbye to Blake.

Blake faced Jaune. They both stood there staring at each other until he broke the silence. "I guess this is a goodbye then Blake."

"Yea I guess it is" whispered Blake.

Noah whispered something to his wife and she just nodded. "We will be inside of the Car you two."

"Ok dad."

Noah looked at Blake and said "Goodbye Blake."

"Goodbye Blake" said Elizabeth.

"Goodbye Noah and Elizabeth."

Noah and Elizabeth entered inside the car to allow the two young kids to talk privately.

Blake gave her attention to Jaune. He looked sadly down at the flour and then stared back into her amber eyes. Jaune walked up to her and spoke.

"Blake."

"Yes Jaune."

"Here I want you to have this." He pulled out a photo from his jacket and handed it to Blake.

Blake took the photo and when she glanced at it she smiled. The photo was both of them in the hill that Noah showed them several days ago. "I want you to have it to remember the good times we had while you are out there helping the White Fang" he said.

Blake hugged Jaune and said "Thank you Jaune." She then started to pull away from him and started to walk to the protesters as they were soon going. But Jaune grabbed her hand and pulled her into another hug. Blake hugged him back as well. He placed his chin on top of Blake's head. Blake's ears twitched as her ears felt Jaune's breathing.

Jaune whispered in her cat ears "Promise me something Blake."

Blake looked at him curiously and asked "Promise you what."

He closed his eyes and signed "Promise me that you will never forget me."

"Jaune I would never..."

"And promise me that we will see each other again in the future in Beacon."

She looked at him sadly and said "Jaune I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"Please Blake just give me that hope you will." "Please" Jaune said as he hugged her tighter.

She nodded her head and whispered "Ok Jaune I promise I will." Blake felt tears drop down on her head. Some of the tears fell on Blake's ear and it made her ears twitch a bit. Jaune pulled away from Blake. She looked at Jaune. He gave her a sad look, but smiled at her.

She smiled at him as well and bitterly said "Goodbye Jaune."

He replied "Goodbye Blake."

She then began to walk to the group of protester and soon she disappeared with the moving crowd. Jaune looked at Blake until she was no longer in his sights. "_Blake" _thought Jaune.

"_No matter how long or hard it will be to get into Beacon, I will train and train until I am recognized by the schools Headmaster to see you again."_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Sorry if this wasn't as good as you thought it should have been. I'm still new in writing the story this way. I felt that I was really lazy when it came to writing it and I felt that some of the dialogue and events were corny. So don't worry I will improve on the Next Chapter because it is them at beacon this time. **


End file.
